


For me, Takashi.

by LuluMinati



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Bottom Shiro Week 2019, Clone Gangbang!, Clonecest?, Creampie, Double Anal Penetration, Facial, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, pervily fixing s8 with as many dicks as possible, what do you call it when clones bang?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuluMinati/pseuds/LuluMinati
Summary: Some clones survived. They eventually made their own lives.Keith came to them with a very unusual request.Not a single one of them could refuse the man they all loved.ORShiro gets gangbanged by his clones for Keith's birthday.





	For me, Takashi.

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's second fic, and I'm just going straight for a gangbang. I know I wasn't the only one who thought of this the second they saw the clone facility.
> 
> Bottom Shiro week kinda just gave me the excuse I needed to actually write this.
> 
> Thanks to Nox for suggesting the name Akira when I needed more names for everyone!  
> And a big thanks to lunarprotector for beta'ing!

In the end, none of them could really refuse Keith. Not the one now named Akira, who left the Garrison to race hoverbikes semi-professionally. Not the two, Kuro and Kuron, who were found together, clinging to each other. The ones who took on various inter-galactic security jobs together just to keep traveling the stars and had been inseparable since. (They simply told everyone they were twins). Not even the one now named Ryou, who stayed with the Galaxy Garrison even after Shiro left to help Keith with the Blade of Marmora, and was now happily married to a man named Curtis. Turns out he’d actually worked with Shiro before he left the Garrison. They all attended the wedding.

No, none of them would refuse him, because they were all still attracted to him in some way. They all still _loved_ him in some way.

So when he reached out to each one with a very unusual request, they’d all agreed. Even Ryou (with Curtis’ blessing, of course).

And so that was how Shiro came to be in his current state: naked, on a raised platform, bent over a support cushion, a spreader bar between his thighs, arm bound, surrounded by several men nearly identical to himself with his ass on display for all of them.

Said ass was currently a sloppy, gaping mess, overflowing with cum from those who’d already had their turn fucking his hole and adding their load to the growing collection. His own cum was already splattered on the cushion and ground below him. They all just kept going, fucking him straight through his overstimulated haze.

A few feet away from all of them, Keith sat watching the display. He’d pulled his cock out so he could lazily stroke himself while enjoying the show, but was otherwise still fully dressed. Aside from the occasional hitch in his breath, he was silent.

From where he was kneeling, Shiro couldn’t see the hungry look in Keith’s eyes as he watched them. In fact, he couldn’t see much around the hips and abdomen of the man whose cock he was currently choking on. Firm hands gripped his hair (both flesh, must be Akira) and pulled his head closer, forcing that cock further down his throat.

He wanted to touch the others too. Another two stood beside him, tongues in each other’s mouths and cocks in each other’s fists. Must be Kuro and Kuron. He would have loved to jerk them off while they watched and waited for another turn inside him, would have loved to make his Altean prosthetic vibrate while one of them fucked his fist, but the rope tied beautifully around him kept it firmly in place behind his back, and his other arm was powered down, resting right beside Keith.

Keith’s only rule for all of them was that they had to finish inside Shiro’s ass. He’d been curious to see how cum they all could fill him with while he got fucked wide open. Shiro was quietly a bit disappointed that they weren’t all instructed to cum on his face.

Oh well. Maybe next time.

His own voice ragged voice came from above him, “Fuck, Ryou-ngh! Hurry up...holy fuck his mouth is good.” Akira showed his appreciation by gripping Shiro’s hair a bit tighter. “Did you teach him that, Keith?”

Keith had. Shiro could practically feel the pride radiating off of Keith from that.

“You know…” his voice, but a bit younger. Must be one of the “twins”. “Keith only said where we had to cum. I don’t think he said anything about how many could be in him at once…”

There was a collective moan throughout the room at the thought.

Perhaps it was that thought that pushed him over the edge, because as if on cue, Ryou’s thrusts spiralled into hard, rhythmless slamming before he emptied himself deep into Shiro with a long, satisfied groan.

Akira reluctantly pulled himself from Shiro’s hot, wet mouth before he could accidentally break Keith’s rule for the night. Ryou pulled out from behind, dribbling a bit more cum down Shiro’s ass and thighs in the process.

Keith was still silent. He gave no objection at the “twin’s” suggestion. He just bit his lip and smiled.

“Alright, I know you two want to fuck him together,” Akira was behind him now. “I won’t take long. Mouth that good…” he shook his head and lined himself up to push inside. “You should try it.”

The Kuron and Kuro gave each other a look and grinned before they did just that; Shiro switched between sucking them both while Akira grabbed his hips and fucked his ass just as hard as he’d fucked his face. True to his word, he hadn’t lasted much longer before slamming into him a final time with a loud groan, almost identical to Ryou’s.

Shiro wasn’t entirely sure if he was going to survive the night. But if he didn’t, what a way to go…

Empty for the first time since they’d started, Shiro could only kneel there, panting. He finally turned his head to look at Keith now. Keith looked like it was taking every ounce of his willpower not to come over there and eat Shiro alive. Something warm and joyous bloomed through Shiro’s blissed mind at the sight.

He loved Keith so goddamn much.

Kuron and Kuro moved on either side of him. They’d already been the first two to fuck him that evening, but they were clearly ready for another round.

They were a bit more gentle with him than Akira had been; they moved the cushion and positioned themselves so that Shiro sat on Kuro’s lap while Kuron stood between his legs in front of him.

He was certainly loosened up by now, but not _two large dicks inside him loose._ Kuro easily pushed up into him as he and Kuron held Shiro’s hips, guiding him down until he was fully seated on him. Then Kuron began to push.

It was a lot. It was too much. But everything this night had been too much. He’d stopped caring about too much two orgasms ago. A lifetime ago.

They went slow, pushing only as much as they had to before Shiro slowly stretched around them both. He hissed and groaned against the pain/pleasure of it. His mouth was open, panting. Unobstructed, but unable to quite form the words needed beg for more. Shiro was sure his soul had left his body and gone back to the quintessence void by the time the head of Kuron’s cock had finally made its way inside him.

Would Allura still bring  him back if she knew he’d gotten his soul fucked out of him by his own clones?

Probably. She was a sweetheart like that.

“Hey, you with us, big guy?” Kuro murmured into his ear. He was basically holding Shiro up.

Shiro huffed, “B-big guy? Ah..w-who’s the big...guy here?”

The “twins” couldn’t help but chuckle.

Keith snorted and rolled his eyes. Finally, he stood up and walked over to the three of them. Akira and Ryou kept watching; satisfied, but still enjoying the show.

He tilted Shiro’s head and kissed him softly. The gentleness of the kiss was a contrast to feeling of being deliciously split open and used.

Wide open like this, even more of the cum from before leaked out of him, dribbling over Kuron’s and Kuro’s balls and thighs as they began to move their cocks in and out of him; rubbing against each other with him around them.

It was too much. It was somehow not enough.

At some point he’d gotten hard again. At some point, Keith reached down to fist the renewed hardness.

At some point, Shiro was going to lose his mind, he was sure of it.

As the two cocks continued their steady pounding, Shiro could feel another orgasm building.

They all chased after climax now, tired, overworked, overstimulated and utterly desperate. Kuro steadily moaned into Kuron’s mouth as they kissed over Shiro’s shoulder.

“You gonna cum for me one more time, baby?” Keith purred.

He couldn’t. He _needed_ to.

“K-keith! Keith, I..”

He needed...he wasn’t sure what he needed, but he felt like he might die without it soon.

Keith leaned in, voice low and rough with lust.

“Come for me, Takashi.”

And so they all did.

Shiro let out a ragged scream as he erupted onto Keith’s hand for what felt like an eternity, his ass trying to clench around the cocks filling it. Kuron and Kuro both came then, slamming up into him, yelling their release in stereo as their cocks spurted and spasmed inside him.

Just as his soul had managed to float its way back to his post-orgasm body, he felt Keith’s hot cum spurting onto his face. He just moaned.

“Hey, didn’t you just break your own rule?” said Akira from a distance.

Keith just panted for a moment before answering, “I said all of _you_ had to. It’s my birthday, I’ll blow my load wherever I want on him.”

Eventually he was helped off of Kuro and laid down. He was an utterly fucked-out puddle of a  man in a small puddle of jizz.

“I love you so fucking much, Keith”

The room chuckled. They all loved him.

“Love you too, baby.” Keith leaned over and kissed his forehead.

“Soooo, when’s _my_ turn being the middle, huh?” Ryou’s tone made it sound like he was joking. They all knew he wasn’t.

Keith just laughed. “You’d have to ask Curtis, I guess. When is his birthday?”

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a twitter! @Lulu_Minati. Come say hi and watch me butcher attempts at calligraphy!
> 
> Shiro did all that and I still didn't actually manage to get a bingo for bottom Shiro week, I don't think.  
> Oh well. I might not win any bingo, but I think we all won with a fucked-out Shiro in our hearts. <3


End file.
